


"I love you, Mr Hale."

by theabominable_snowman



Series: Tumblr Fics [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3754708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theabominable_snowman/pseuds/theabominable_snowman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "STEREK / Sweet, Passionate Lovemaking <3<3"</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I love you, Mr Hale."

Derek laid Stiles on the bed gently before sliding the man's pants and underwear down his legs and off, tossing them to the side somewhere. Stiles sat up to remove his shirt, so Derek busied himself with shucking out of his own clothes. Once they were both naked Stiles reached out his arms, making grabby hands at Derek and making the older man chuckle as he crawled up Stiles' body. He kissed his way from Stiles' hips, pausing at his nipples to give each one a gentle nip, then up to his lips as he settled over Stiles, their chests pressed together, legs tangled, and fingers entwined and resting on either side of Stiles' head. Derek couldn't help but stop and stare at the beautiful young man and think, once again, how lucky he was.

"Derek," Stiles all but sighed into Derek's mouth as the werewolf leaned in to kiss him. "Mmmm." Kissing Derek was awesome. Yeah, the sex was pretty fucking fantastic too, like  _damn_ , but there was something about the way that Derek kissed him with everything he had that never failed to leave him weak in the knees. Stiles opened his mouth up to Derek's tongue almost immediately, and simultaneously spread his knees to wrap his legs around Derek's waist, grinding up lazily. Derek groaned into his lover's mouth as he slid his left hand down Stiles' side to settle on is hip. He slowly pulled back from the kiss, letting his teeth catch on Stiles' bottom lip briefly. He smiled softly at the younger man as he reached his other hand across to the bedside table for the lube. Derek sat up on his knees between Stiles' legs, and Stiles whined quietly at the loss of Derek's heated skin against his own. Derek just smirked down at him as he uncapped the lube and spread some on his fingers. He threw the bottle beside them on the bed before trailing his slick fingers down Stiles' hard dick, over his balls, and all the way down to his hole. At Stiles' small gasp he let himself fall forwards, once again settling against the human's body as he slid one finger all the way in. He buried his face in Stiles' neck and he felt arms wrap around his shoulders and fingernails dig into the muscle. It never failed to amaze him how much Stiles affected him, and vice versa.

He slowly dragged his finger out before pushing swiftly back in again, searching out that special spot. When he grazed it Stiles keened and Derek smiled into Stiles' skin. He continued with this while pressing kisses to the younger man's collarbone. When he felt the nails in his shoulder blades dig in harder he added another finger, still moving slowly; he was determined to drag this out, make Stiles beg, but his patience was wearing thin. He could hear Stiles' breathing getting shallower, and the barely whispered "please" before he added a third finger. 

"Fuck, Derek." Derek kissed up to Stiles' mouth, claiming his lips once again before withdrawing his fingers and rubbing the leftover lube along his length. He pulled away to glance down as he lined his cock up with Stiles' slick hole. He pushed forward until the head of his dick was in Stiles and the human let out a low moan, causing Derek to look back up. Whisky-brown eyes found his and he couldn't look away. The intimacy of the moment made his heart clench, and without breaking the eye-contact he thrust all the way in. This time they both groaned, and Derek tangled their hands together once again as he leaned in, seizing Stiles' mouth with his own as he thrust into his lover, deep and sure. They built up a rhythm, Stiles bucking up into his movements. He swivelled his hips slightly, and he knew the instant he hit the younger man's prostate as he tightened around him and his back arced off the bed.

"Derek, oh God! Fuck, I'm close, I'm so close,  _Derek_!" The werewolf moaned into his human's mouth and sped up his thrusts. He let one hand drift down to where Stiles' dick was trapped between them. Stroking over the length of him, he met Stiles' gaze again. He could feel his eyes flash bright blue and that was it for Stiles; he came in messy spurts between them with a drawn out moan, his hole contracting around Derek perfectly. The older man followed almost immediately, still staring into Stiles' eyes.

"Stiles," he murmured against his mouth. He felt his body freeze before going limp, every last muscle tightening then relaxing as he spilled inside the younger man.

 

He was careful not to suffocate Stiles, stretching out at his side and throwing an arm across his stomach, not caring of the mess. They could clean up later, maybe after a nap. Stiles turned his head, a blissful smile gracing his face. Derek moved his hand to cup Stiles' cheek.

"You're so beautiful." Stiles' smile grew from blissful to joyous and amused.

"I can't believe how much of a sap you turned out to be. I mean, it's almost embarrassing. What happened to my sourwolf?"

"Don't push it." He tried to glare at Stiles but the pure happiness on the other man's face was infectious.

"What're you gonna do about it, huh?" His teasing tone, followed by a lewd wink, forced a chuckle out of Derek.

"Is seven hours too soon to ask for a divorce?" There was a thump on his shoulder before they both dissolved into giggles. Five years ago Derek would have never envisioned himself being this happy, or this comfortable around another person. He would be lost without Stiles' light in his life. Their laughter died down and they settled on their sides, facing each other, legs tangled, hands ghosting over any inch of skin they could reach.

"I love you, Mr Hale."

"And I love you, Mr Hale."

 

 


End file.
